nickelodeon_fantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicktoon City
The Nicktoon City era was the fifth era of Nickelodeon. It began on June 13, 2005, replacing Pictograph, and was the main branding image of the network from that point until 2008, when it became a secondary brand in favor of Yes! The first program to air under the Nicktoon City era was Tiny Toon Adventures. Both Nicktoon City and Yes! went defunct by 2009 and were replaced by Fall. The era was named for its bumpers, which were set in a CGI city and featured Nicktoon characters interacting with one another. These bumpers were produced by Animal Logic. The City era is notable for the female announcer (a girl from Atlanta, Georgia named Nikki) and the slogan "This is Nickelodeon." The City era saw the emergence of more original animated and/or live-action Nickelodeon series, which gradually began to replace most of the older ones. Although various other brandings, such as Yes! in most of 2008 and "Lunchbox of Doom" in Fall 2008, were used alongside the City look, the City look itself didn't die off until after New Year's Day in 2009. Jim Samples was the Nickelodeon president for this era till near the end of 2007, when Stuart Snyder took over the network. Bumpers In this era, Nickelodeon debuted a 3D rotating version of its splat logo and a new slogan, "This is Nickelodeon!" The bumpers introduced as part of the re-brand featured 2D Nicktoon characters from its shows interacting in a CGI city composed of sets from their shows. Bumpers were a big part of the Nicktoon City era's appeal. This was mostly due to the music, scenery, and the individual stories of each bumper (which ranged from a sixty-second bumper of the splat Nickelodeon logo on a billboard to Sandy Cheeks trying to beat Jenny, Danny, Aang, and Manny to the subway). There were many different sets and themes for the bumpers including the subway, a movie theater, the City Hall, the park, daytime, nighttime, morning, afternoon, evening, night, Easter, Halloween, Christmas, Fall, and Summer. The Now/Then bumpers in this era were vastly different to those featured in the Pictograph era. The plain blue, yellow, green, and purple backgrounds of that era were replaced with CGI sets of locations in the City. White discs showed characters from the show that was on now, then, and (rarely) later. The music in these bumpers was jazz and techno-oriented, cycling between daytime and nighttime. The announcer for these bumpers as well as a few promotions and advertisements was Nikki, a then-16-year-old voice actress from Atlanta, Georgia, who also narrated during a show's end credits. In late 2005, Nikki was replaced as announcer in the evening Now/Then bumpers by Nicktoon characters, such as SpongeBob, Tuck, Jack Fenton, Sokka, Freida, and Mr. Bilk. One of the more notable periods of Nicktoon City was Nickelodeon Summer in 2007. In the Nicktoon universe, it was a party that lasted from day to night, featuring a signature theme song and programming that introduced several "modern classics" such as Tak and the Power of Juju and Barnyard, including the Sunday night block Nick's Weekend Wrap, as well as new episodes of SpongeBob SquarePants, Catscratch, My Life as a Teenage Robot, and ''Danny Phantom ''every Friday night. Programming Shows that appeared in the bumpers Non-Nicktoons Non-Nickelodeon Characters by TV show Credits Trivia